Sweet thing
by athena-godess
Summary: James meets a brilliant girl Lily but she seems not interested. Will he win her hearts even though it seems unwinable
1. Prologue: The start of the journey

Disclaimer: Don't own the beautiful people of the Harry Potter world A/N: This is a James and Lily story. I hope you like it. Please read and review.  
  
Prologue: The start of the journey

Harry POV

It was my fourteenth birthday. You'd probably think I was used to receiving packages with no letter or no name on them. My first year I received the Invisibility cloak. My third year I received the Firebolt. But this year I got something more special than those and it was also unmarked. But there was a letter. It read: "Dear Harry, I found this and it should be passed down to you. I hope you like it" I wondered who it was from but after a minute I didn't even know what it was. It was a red diary and in it there was fancy script that filled up the whole book. Inside was written "Lily's diary". I began reading it (and spent the whole day doing so) and suddenly I was taken to a different world...my mum and Dad's world...........

That's just to start you up. L8r today I will write the first chapter.


	2. The Third Year

A/n: SM together: Here's your update. Hope you like it  
  
Chapter one: The fifth year

Lily Evans stood frozen at the station gazing at the Hogwarts express. It was her fifth year at Hogwarts and she could just feel that is was going to be a year to remember. Her best friend, an imaginative sort of girl named Lacia Lyons stayed by her side also in some sort of silent reverence to the train.

"Well we should go then," Lacia said with a whisper, "and get a good compartment,"

Lily nodded reluctantly and followed her chum onto the Express. The two Gryffindor girls hopped on the train, chattering excitedly. Lily was a pretty girl with Carmel hair and Lacia had soft black curls. Both girls were neither popular or unpopular and fit right in with the Hogwarts flow. Lily and Lacia didn't want to stand out anyway. They prided themselves in being low key and not too overdone.

"So what are your plans for this year?" Lily asked. They always had outrageous plans for the beginning of every year. Last year Lily wanted to get detention (she was too good though) and Lacia wanted to punch a bratty seventh year in the face. Of course they didn't do them. This year though they vowed to have sensible goals.

"I'm gonna pass Arithmancy and get a boyfriend," Lacia giggled. "I don't know why I stink so bad at Arithmancy I mean I'm good at everything else...and as far as guys go...just nobody right yet. And you?"

"Well a boyfriend I guess... and maybe to learn the rules of Qudditch,"

"Well we both are going to learn the rules because James Potter is captain," Lacia gushed.

Lily snorted. She didn't really know James Potter very well but he seemed to be the wrong sort of person. He seemed pretty popular and he had a really tight-knit group with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Lily didn't know why she thought he was wrong sort, maybe she just knew. He didn't seem to like her type anyway. A bitter sting hit her. She was a Mudblood...Muggle Born...Dirty Blood whatever. No matter how you said it, it hurt. She sucked her breath and let it out.

"Stop making faces!" Lacia ordered her. "He's cute and you know it!"

"Maybe a little...but you know appearances don't matter!"

"Of course. But...I dunno I guess you are right," she paused for a second. "Anyway he was made prefect along with you so he must have been somewhat good,"

"You do have a point. I'll have to see and report to you,"

"Good," said Lacia cheerfully. "Oh I do hope Mr. Pelwitt isn't teaching Arithmancy. I hope he retires or something. His classes are dreadfully boring. And also I hope I don't run into Servus Snape again," she wrinkled her nose as if the thought of him alone disgusted her. "He's really foul isn't he?"

Lily, who tried to keep mean thoughts inside and not speak them, just shrugged. After living with her sister Petunia for many years, she realized this was the best thing to do. Lacia, whose mind was to fast to leave thoughts in it, usually confessed whom she fancied or loathed.

"Oh but he is Lily!" Lacia said solemnly, "He smells lousy and his hair is greasy," Lacia shivered. "I cannot stand him and he hates James Potter and his friends, too," Lacia said this like it the worst offense possible. It almost made Lily giggle at her friends silliness. It didn't mind her too much. Lily loved her friend silly antics just as much as Lacia loved Lily's kind personality. Together the pair made great friends and were partners in every class.

"Look there it is!" Lacia pointed her long finger out the window. We were getting within site of Hogwarts and we were soon to board the carriage to get to the castle. The girls felt electricity in them and they both couldn't wait until they were in the familiar corridors again. The friends stepped out of the train and tried to secure a carriage together but Lily lost her friend within the bustling students. She had to resign to sit in a carriage were the random left over students sat. She slid into her seat and looked at who was sitting next to her. She gasped.

It was James Potter.

=======

That's it for now read and review!


End file.
